Kio and Elis
by Kanamelover01
Summary: This is my take on how I think Cat Planet Cuties should continue from where it is. Please Read and Review and please no Flames. Thank You.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Cat Planet Cuties, wish I did though.

'Thinking'

"Speaking"

Kio was walking home from working one day when he had a sudden thought come to him.

'Maybe I should pick between the three of them to be the one that I marry and settle down with.' Kio thought as he rubbed the velvety box in his pocket that held the engagement ring.

Kio suddenly stopped walking when he had a major pain on the top of his head and right at the top of his tailbone. He raised his hand to his head and the other went behind him to his back and he immediately froze when his hand touched something soft and furry on both the top of his head and his tailbone.

"They couldn't have grown back, Dr. Durel said that they would never grow back again." Kio told himself.

Kio nearly fainted when he realized that the ears and tail were actually there and he was not dreaming.

"I have to get Elis to contact captain Qoone, immediately." Kio said as he all of a sudden took off running down the street desperate to get back to the catian embassy that was once his house.

Elis was sitting in the living room of the Catian Embassy and she was thinking about Kio. She was wondering what he would think and how he would react if she told him the she wanted him to be with her and only her.

'I hope he doesn't get mad at me if I tell him that.' Elis thought to herself and unknown to her the person that she was thinking of was standing right in front of her with his brown tail wrapped around his right leg and his cat ears were laid down flat on the top of his head.

"Elis I need you to contact Captain Qoone with your bell, I have a question that I have to ask her and Dr. Durel." Kio nearly shouted as he tried to snap Elis out of her daze. When Elis came to she noticed that not only was Kio panting and sweating he also had a lump on the top of his head.

"Kio what is that on the top of your head?" Elis asked as she tilted her head to the side and looking at him with those cute deep red eyes.

"Uh… well I don't know if I could explain it to you so I think that it would best if I just show you." Kio said as he made his ears stand up and his tail unravel itself from his leg.

"You mean to tell me that your ears and tail have grown back?" Elis asked him as she could barely resist the urge to just tackle Kio right there and have him become her mate right then and there.

"Well yes and I was wondering if you could contact Qoone and Dr. Durel and see if she can figure out why they grew back when Dr. Durel said that they would not grow back at all." Kio told her as he figured out exactly what was wrong with Elis, he could smell that she was in heat again and he could also tell that she noticed that he was also in heat.

"Well let me try and see if I can contact Captain Qoone or Dr. Durel," Elis started as she tapped the golden bell that she wore around her neck and in an instant the all too familiar face of Captain Qoone popped into existence, "hey Captain Qoone Kio has something that he hopes you or Dr. Durel can help him figure out."

Kio could tell that Elis was a little hesitant to let Qoone talk to him because of the fact that he was a catian now and anyone on the ship would love to "mate" with him, but he could see Qoone's face turn from Elis to his and she instantly noticed the extra appendages that he had, and he didn't like the face that she was making.

"Well what do we have her, Kio you ears and tail have grown back and if I could say you look extremely handsome today, let me notify Dr. Durel," Qoone said as she left the screen only to return with Dr. Durel alongside her, "you see Dr. it really has happened his ears and tail have grown back, can you explain it to him?"

"Well Kio the reason that your ears and tail have grown back is because your body went through a change the first time they were there and it liked having them there so your body decided to have them back and keep them around." Dr. Durel almost hit the ground laughing upon seeing Kio's face after hearing that.

"Well Kio it is up to you if you want to go up to the ship or stay down here and not worry about the ears and tail." Elis said to him with a hint of jealousy in her eyes.

"Well Eris there is actually something that I wanted to talk to you about then I will decide if I want to go up to the ship, so captain Qoone if you don't mind can I speak to Elis privately please?" Kio asked as he looked at that catian captain's face.

"Sure Kio just have Elis contact us when you have made up your mind." Qoone told him as her and Dr. Durel's face both disappeared.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about Kio?" Elis asked him as she turned to him with a curious look in her eye.

"Well Elis I was thinking to myself on the way home before the ears and tail grew back, but I was thinking which one of you three that I want to spend the rest of my life with and I was thinking about spending the rest of my life with you and that is when my ears and tail grew back, so I am thinking that the ears and tail made my decision for me and it is the decision that I would have made on my own." Kio said as he talked to the teary-eyed catian.

"What are you saying Kio?" Elis asked sure that she hadn't heard him right.

"Well Elis I am saying," Kio started as he kneeled down to one knee and removed the velvet box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal the shiny engagement ring, "will you marry me?"

Elis looked at Kio for a good bit as she tried to figure out what he meant, and Eris being Eris she couldn't help being a little dumb asked, "what does marry mean Kio?"

Kio face palmed as he realized that he should have explained it to her first. "Well it means that you are going to stay by my side forever and we will love each other for the rest of our lives."

Elis again thought about this before she asked. "But what about Manami and Aoi?"

"Trust me Elis I thought about it long and hard and I have decided that this is what I want and I can just remain friends with the others." Kio told her as he stayed down on one knee waiting for her to answer him.

Elis finally noticed that Kio hadn't moved since he asked her and he was going to stay there until she answered him and decided on the best answer she could. "Yes Kio I will marry you."

"Thank you Elis," Kio said as he placed the ring on her left ring finger.

Kio stood up and walked over to Elis and placed his arms around her and gave her a sweet and passionate kiss, which Elis returned with just as much passion as Kio had.

As Kio and Elis were sharing their kiss Manami opened the door and seen them and almost flipped out for two reasons, one Kio and Elis were kissing and Elis was wearing a ring on her left hand, and two Kio's ears and tail had returned, Manami decided that she had seen enough and decided to interrupt the little moment in front of her.

"Could someone please explain to me what is going on here?" She yelled as she marched up to Kio and Elis who broke apart from the kiss but never breaking contact from each other.

"Well Manami me and Kio are engaged now and he asked me to spend the rest of our lives together." Elis said as if it was something that you could just talk about over dinner.

"WHAT when the hell did this happen?" Manami practically screamed and the newly engaged couple.

"Well to tell you the truth I just asked a few minutes ago after I realized that my ears and tail had grown back." Kio said as he just stood next to Elis with his arm wrapped around her arm. "But I would absolutely love if both you and Aoi could continue to live here as our friends, by the way me and Eris have to go up to the Catian ship so we can understand exactly why my ears and tail grew back so we will be gone for a few hours, Elis can you alert Qoone that we are going to come up to the ship to find out why this happened and to tell everyone the news?"

"Sure Kio I would love to tell them the news with you." Elis cheerfully said as she walked over to the corner of the room to alert Qoone of what was going on at the moment, while she walked away Kio noticed that she had a little extra sway in her hips as he watched her walk away before he turned back to Manami and told her, "Let Aoi know what is going on and what we told you today."

After saying that Kio walked over to Elis as she had just finished explaining to Qoone that her and Kio had something they wanted to talk to the entire ship about and he was going to find out what was going on with Kio's ears and tail growing back and Qoone looked and Kio asking him to explain to her why Elis was so happy.

All Kio could say was, "You will have to wait till we come up there so we can tell you the news together."

Qoone nodded and a second later her face disappeared into nothing as a light surrounded both Kio and Eris and the instantly started to travel up to the Catian ship via the space elevator the Catian's had given to Earth as a Christmas gift last year.

That was the start of what was going to be a crazy year for the newly engaged couple.

_**A/N: So that was my first chapter of my story please read and review and let me know where to go next with my story. Please no flames.**_


End file.
